family dosent always means blood
by the seven grrrrrr
Summary: (I have reposted this on my new account because I lost the password to my old one. If you could repost your reviews I will be grateful. Chapter 10 now up) One argument leads Henry to the truth that he's adopted. After Henry starts to believe his friends and family don't want him. He goes looking for his real Mom but she not what she appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

I am reposting this story on my new account because I lost the password to my old account if you could reppost your reviews it will be aprichated

Chapter 1 Argument  
Henry's POV  
I was at home arguing with piper over something stupid. She was shouting I hate you at me which kinda hurt because I love piper but I'm not about to let her know how much three words hurt me so I shouted back at her.

Piper's POV  
Henry just shouted I wish you weren't my sister at me. That was the final straw I'm not! I shouted at Henry. He just looked at me in confusion as he said what do you mean. You are adopted your real parent's didn't want you  
I don't want you no one does  
so do us all A favour and just go!

I finished shooting as I tried to calm my anger down . That when I looked up at Henry who had tears in his eyes. Mum told me never to tell Henry after I discovered the adoption papers.

Henry I tried to say before he ran upstairs. I was about to tell Henry I didn't mean what I said and I do want him. He is the best older brother ever. I heard his bedroom door slam forcing the whole house to shake for about a couple of seconds. After five minutes of thinking I decided I would let Henry calm down before I say sorry.

What were Henry and piper arguing about?  
Who are Henry's real parent's?  
That's the end of this chapter but don't worry there's more.  
Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter to my fanfic so enjoy and thanks to jobev910 for being my first follower.

Chapter 2 I need you

Henry's POV

I put my back up against the door as I slide down to the floor with my eyes flooding.  
I need my friend that's what I told myself. I picked my phone up searching threw my contacts looking for Jasper's number which I press.

Jasper's POV

"So the stain glass bucket is actually made of".

Ring, ring, ring. I sighed as I pick up my phone to see Henry calling. I pressed accept and shouted.

"How many times do i have to tell you Henry, do not and I repeat do not ring me when I'm in the middle of a bucket pod cast!"

I say fuming before I hang up not wanting for Henry to answer.

"Sorry about that bucket fans, now where was l.

Henry's POV

My eyes kept flooding when I realised jasper doesn't want me. Was are whole friendship a lie. Charlotte shell want me, she's the best friend ever who I may or may not have a huge crush on. I don't deserve a friend like  
Charlotte. So I searched through my contacts again in till I found Charlotte number and pressed call.

Charlotte POV

I sighed as I heard my phone ring. I picked it up seeing it was Henry. I answer not waiting for Henry to speak.

"Not now henry I'm in the middle of a movie!"

I then hung up not having a clue why Henry was calling.

Henry's POV

I drop the phone as hear Charlotte hang up. Piper's right I told myself. No one wants me, im just a stupid mistake that should never of happened.

But I need to know why my real parent's gave me away. I  
Don't have any way of finding out. That when a thought struck me ray and swazh they might have a way to find my real parents.

I stood up heading towards my window and began to clime out to junk N stuff. I would have used the front door but my sist... no piper! was down there. I just hope ray and schwoz still want me around.

That's the end of this chapter thanks for reading please review.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter to my fanfic and thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3 schwoz's help

Henry's POV

I finally get to junk N stuff.  
I walk past the flame throwing dinosaur and the counter in to the back.

I go into the elevator where I pressed the button to go down. I didn't bother screaming as the elevator went down. I was to emotional for that. The elevator finally stop's to reveal schwoz.

Schwoz's POV

I was in the middle of making a new gadget for Ray when I heard the elevator open. I turn to see who it was.

"Hey Henry"

"Where Ray" he asked.

"Ray's out shopping. What's wrong?" I asked Henry who has tears in his eyes. At that point Henry just broke down crying. I mediately gave him a huge.

Henry's POV

"What's wrong Henry?" I heard schwoz ask while  
Hugging.

"I. got. In. to. A. Fight. With. Piper. And, and, and " I continued to cry even harder hiding my face in the croock of Schwoz's neck.

"It's OK Henry" schwoz said while rubing circuls on my back.

"And. then. she. tol" I thound my self stuttering between words that lead my breathing to go out of control.

"Just breathe in and out" schwoz told me.

"She. Told me im adopted. I need to know why my real parents gave me away" I mange to say through sobs.

I didn't bother telling Schwoz that Piper, Jasper and Charlotte didn't want me because I thought he might not want me if they didn't want me.

Schwoz's POV

"Oh I have a machine that can help with that" I tell Henry.

"Really?" He asks after he finally stopped crying.

"Yes. Just one drop of your blood and I can locate any person who is a blood relative but the machine only has anuf power to find one person.

Wold you like me to use it on you?" I asked Henry.

Henry's POV

After hearing Schwoz ask me that I mediately said "yes"

"Hold out your hand" Schwoz say's I do as I'm told.

He uses a needle to draw a drop of blood. Schwoz then takes a test tub to catch the blood before it hits the floor.

"Wait here while I run the machine" Schwoz told me.

I waited there as he asked but I really didn't want to all this suspense was killing me. After 10 minutes of waiting that felt like forever Schwoz returned with a bit of paper in his hand which he gave to me.

"This has the address and name of your birth mother" said Schwoz

"Thank you Schwoz" I said before I rushed up to give him a huge. After a minute Schwoz brakes of from the huge and wished me luck.

"Thank you so much schwoz" I said heading towards the tube. Once under the tube I make my way to the surface.

Schwoz's POV

"I go take shower with my pic now"

That's the end of chapter 3 I hoped you enjoy. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4 of my fanfic.  
I hope you enjoy. And thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4 found her

Henry's POV

I got on the bus to my real mum's address. I was panicking the whole ride. What if the reason why my real mum gave me up is because she didn't want me?  
What then?

I was also feeling a tiny bit better because Schwoz still wants me around. The bus finally stopped after 10 minutes. I took a deep breath before I walked to the exit of the bus.

After I got of the bus I went round the corner and It was sitting right there. The house that my birth mother lives in. I make my way to the door of the house with my anxiety getting stronger with every step.

I finally stop in front of the door not wasting any time. I knocked two time. My third knock was interrupted by my phone ringing. I sighed as I take my phone out to see piper calling with out any hesitation I pres ignore. As I put my phone away the door opens to reveal a blond woman.

Piper's POV

I finally decided to say sorry to henry. I knocked oh his door. There was no answer.

"Please open the door henry. I'm sorry for what I said of course I want you your the best brother in the world"

I sighed as I open the door to reveal an empty room with an open window. "He. He. He ran away". I said out loud. I quickly grab my phone and called Henry.

"Please answer. Please answer" I repeated over and over until the phone stopped ringing. He didn't answer. This is all my fault. I told him no one wants him and now he's gone. I quickly scrolled through my contacts until I found Mum.

Woman's POV

I heard a knock on the door.  
I quickly opened it to see a blond teenage boy. Is this it. Is this him these thoughts just kept running through my mind.

"Are you Rose Darkening?" I heard the boy ask.

"Yes" I replied

"My name's Henry I'm you're son"

As those words left Henry's mouth I quickly embraced him into a hug. After a couple of seconds he hugged back that made me cry in joy. Not because of Henry no. I finally have the power I always wanted.

The boy had no idea what he just walked into. I thought with an evil smile on my face.

This is the end of chapter 4 I hoped you enjoyed  
Chapter 5 will be coming soon. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5in my fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the support and reviews.

Chapter 5 Your a superhero

Rose's POV

I was sitting on the sofa with Henry. He was waiting for an explanation. I told him I would tell him but he had to keep it a secret which he agreed to.

"The truth is that I'm a superhero. I gave you up to protect you" I tell him.

But what actually happened was I was pretending to be a superhero where I'm actually Evil. After having Henry I lost him before I could take back my power's then kill him.

After I lied to Henry about why I gave him up he just threw himself into my arms with tears running down his face.

"Your not angry" I asked while hugging him. He just shook his head.  
"Why" I asked.

Henry's POV

"Because you did it to protect me but it's sort of ironic. I replied.

"What is" she asked while stroking my hair.

"Well your a superhero and I'm a sidekick to a different superhero" I told her.

"You are" she asked.  
"What superhero"

"You'll find out when you meet him" I said

"Why do I get the feeling you won't tell me because you want me to come home with you" my real mum questioned.

"Well maybe I do" I said. She just smiled and hugged me again.

After the hug we continued to talk. I did not tell her the events that lead me to find her. After a couple of minutes I finally found the courage to ask who my dad was.

She told me that he died before she found out she was pregnant. I was gonna ask what my dad was like but that's when rist watch buzzed three times.

"What's that" my mum asked.

"It Beeb's to tell me when my boss need's me. I have to go" I said while feeling disappointed because I didn't want to go.

Rose's POV

"OK I said" with the look of disappointment on my face.  
Not because I want Henry god no.

"Can I come see you tomorrow" Henry asked.

"Off course you can" I told him while hugging him goodbye. He smiled at me before he left.

Henry's POV

"Henry" I hear my mum shout. I turn around within seconds to see her handing me a piece of paper.

"Call me if you need to" she told me.

"Will do" I replied. With a smile on my face

After putting the paper with my mum's phone number into my phone case I take out my special gum placing a piece in my mouth to become Kid Danger

Rose's POV

It just makes me feel so sick to see that little bastard so happy. I can't wait to kill him after I drain his essence then I'll take back what that nauseating parasite took from me the day it was born.

That's the end of this chapter I hoped you enjoy. Chapter 6 coming soon. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the chapter 6 in my is where the story will start getting darker. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6 can you do anything right

Siren's POV to

I was on a date with my husband Jake at the new restaurant the posh rush.  
We we're in the middle of eating when my phone went off.

"Whoes that" Jake asked me while shoving a fork with food on the end into his mouth.

"It's piper" I replied before answering.

"Hey sweetie how are" I was cut off by piper speaking which I could not understand a word of.

"Wo wo wo calm down. He did what!" I said while rasing my voice causing some other people in the restaurant to look in my direction.

"We're coming home don't move" I hang up the phone before she could replie.

"What is it huny. What's happened. Jake asked with concern in his voice.

"Henry's run away leaving piper home alone".

Piper's POV

After finding mum in my contacts I pressed call then placed the phone to my ear.  
She answered on the first ring.

"Hey sweetie how are" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Henry'srunawayandit'sallmyfalt" I sobed into the phone not bothering to pause between words.

"Wo wo wo calm down" I hear her say.

"Henry's ranaway and its"

"He did what" my mum said interrupting me before i could finish.

"We're coming home don't move" mum told me.

"It all my" I was interrupted again by the sound of the phone haning up. I decide to wait on the side down stairs but I ended up falling asleep.

Henry's POV

After a couple of minutes of running I finally arrive at the scene of the crime which happened to be 4 men robbing a bank.

I walk towards the back were captain man was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I took so long" I told him.

"Yer what ever" he said while we entered the bank  
"OK you take those two guys out" he said while pointing at two guys that were more than double my size. "And I'll take those two" he said pointing at the other two who were much smaller in size.

"Hey" I shouted at the two men who were shoving money in a sack.

"What" one of them said with venom in there voice.

"Stop what your doing" I yelled

"Or what little boy" the thug said while cracking his nuckells causing me to gulp.

Ray's POV

I punched the two thugs in the face nocking them both out. I probably punched a bit to hard but I didn't care I was in a really bad mood. I then turn around to see Henry on the floor.

Henry's POV

"The name's kid danger and I'll fight you" I said trying not to show fear.

They shoved me down to the floor then made there escape with the money. I banged my head really hard. The next thing I know captain man is helping me up while shouting at me.

Ray's POV

"Seriously kid!" I shouted as I help him up.

"You let them get away. Can't you do anything right!?"

I was completely unaware of how hard Henry's head was banged.

"I'm. Sorry" he said in a shaky voice

"Sorry isn't good anuf now go"

"What" he said.

"I said go!" At that moment he ran out of the door not even looking back.

Henry's POV

I ran out of the bank into a side ally where I shoved a bit of gum in my mouth transforming back into my Street clothes.

Tears threaten to fall down my face. As I put my back up against the wall. I then slid down to the floor.

Ray doesn't want me. The one person who I thought would all ways want me think I'm useless.

I wince as I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I used my hand to rub it but that's when I feel a hot sticky liquid on my hand. I remove my hand to see red crimson blood.

That's the end of this chapter there's still so many unanswered questions. chapter 7 coming soon.  
Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

This is chapter 7 of my fanfic. I hope you enjoy and thanks for a the support.  
Chapter 7 the final push

Jake's POV

We arrive home to see piper sleeping on the sofa.

"Jake what are we going to do about Henry" my wife asked.

"You ring him tell him to come home" I said picking piper up and carrying her to her bed.

"OK" she replied.  
"Don't wake piper up she's been through anuf today.

Siren's POV

I went through my contacts until I found Henry. Ring ring ring.

"Come on Henry answer" I said in to the phone.

"Hi it's Henry"  
"Henry" I said before he could finish"you need to" at that point I was the one being interrupted. " No I'm just kidding. I'm not picking up the phone right now because I'm busy I'll get back to you when I'm free"

"Henry you need to come home right now. I hate voice mail!" I shouted as I hanged up the phone.

"So he didn't answer" Jake asked

"No he didn't" I said. "That boy is so grounded when he gets home"

"He should also apologise to piper for making her worry" my husband added.  
"Dam right he will" I told him.

Henry's POV

"Henry you need to come home right now" I heard the voice mail say as I stand up.

I wipe away my tears then adjust my hair so that the blood can't be seen. I sighed as I started making my way home. I want to be with my mum. My real mum.

10 minutes later I finally arrive in front of my house.  
My breathing was getting faster, anxiety getting worse and my head was shaking as I reached for the door handle.

"Where the hell have you been" I hear as I enter the house.

Jake's POV

"Where the hell have you been" I shouted at Henry the moment I see him open the door.

"Out" he said bluntly

"Out isn't good anuf Henry you left piper home alone worried sick" siren yelled.

"Yer because every things about piper isn't it". I heard Henry shout at siren which pissed me off.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that your grounded and you will apologies to piper and your mother!" I shouted in anger

"I wanted a son not a screw up" I thought but ended up saying out loud.

Henry's POV

"Adopt some one else then.  
Your not my pearants and you never will be" I screamed at them with tears once again threatening to fall down my face.

I run up the stairs to my room slamming the door shut for the second time that day. Unaware by Henry as he slammed the door a white enery force emitted from his hand causing a mirror on the other side of the room to crack.

Siren's POV

"Jake why did you say that" I asked him.

"I don't know it just came out. I didn't mean it" my husband explained.

"I'm not the person you should be saying this to Henry is" I told him.

"I know" he replied. "Wait" he suddenly said "how did Henry know he was adopted"  
At that moment we both look at each other and said "piper"

" We're horrible pearants. He ran away and the first thing we do when we see him is yell at him, not check if he's OK no we yell at him"

Jake's POV  
"What are we gonna do" I hear my wife sob.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow. In the mean time we'll let him calm down" I told her.

"Everything going to be OK" I said trying to convince myself more then my wife.

"I just hope you're right" she said while we walked to bed.

Henry's POV

" Answer, answer come on answer" I said into my phone.

" Hello" came a voice on the phone.

"Mum" I yelled into the phone.

"Henry what's wrong" I hear her say with worry in her voice.

"Can I come round. I really need to see you" I asked trying not to cry.

" Off course you can honey" she said within seconds.

"OK I'll be there soon love you" I said before haning up the phone.

I put my phone on my bed then run quietly down stairs.  
Before I left the house I grabbed a pen and paper and an envalop from the kitchen. I wrote a thank you on the piece of paper then placed it in to the envelope along with my tube of gum and wrist watch. After that I left the house with the envelope.

"Love you" I heard Henry say before haning up.  
I can't wait until tomorrow.  
I'm going to take my power's back then I'm going to kill that little brat.

That's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed and please give me suggestions on what power's Henry should have as well as review


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys this is chapter 8 of my fanfic I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8 ray's my what!

Henry's POV  
After I left the envelope in the post box of junk N stuff. I made my way towards my real mum's house. I was to pissed off to get the bus so I walked. By the time I got there I had calmed down quite a bit.I knocked on the door and my mother answered.

"Henry" she said while leading me towards the sofa closing the door behind her.

"What happened" she asked while parsing me a cup of tea.

"Well this morning I had an argument with my sister" I told her.

Rose's POV  
"You have a sister" I said In shock pretending to care.

"Yer her name's Piper and when we had an argument she told me I was adopted and that no one wanted me so I ran away. Then I found you" he said while taking a sip of his tea. He had tears in his eyes. I can't believe I gave birth to this.

"Go on" l told him. I can't wait to end this covisation.

"I tried telling my friends but they didn't want to know" he said as he took another sip of tea.

"I'm sorry about your friends" I told him but in reality the brat deserves every thing he gets.

"It's fine" he said rubing away a tear. "Once I left here I went to help my boss stop a crime but the criminals got away. My boss accuse me of not being able to do anything right" he sobed with tear running down his face.

"It's OK" I said as I stroked his hair as if he was an object then a person.

" After I left him I went home where I had a fight with my parents and my adopted dad told me he wanted a son not a screw up. So that what led me here" as he finished speaking I leaned in and gave him a hug. His adopted dad was not wrong to call him a screw up I thought with a smirk.

Henry's POV  
After I had finished explaining why I was here my mum hugged me. At least there one person I can trust.

"You never told me who your boss is" she said

"His name is Captain Man" I said starting to feel drowsy.

"Captain Man" she repeated with a smirk on her face.  
"Now isn't that a quiescence"

"What is" I asked felling really tired.

"Well when I told you your farther was dead I lied" she said in a darker voice that was starting to scare me.

"Wh. Wh. What" I stuttered.

"Your farther dose't know you exist and It turn out you've been working for him" she said.

" R-ray my dad" I stuttered not believing what I'm hearing.

"Yes" she said with an evil smile.  
"Arrr that such a shame he wouldn't want a son like you" she said in a mocking voice.

"Is the room supposed to be spinning" I said feeling really light headed and that's when I saw black.

Rose's POV  
I picked up my phone calling my partner in crime after seeing Henry was finally uncurious.

"Hell babe" came the voice on the phone. "I have him" I replied.

Piper's POV  
I awoke the next day where I quickly raced in to Henry's room to see an empty bed.

Jake's POV  
I awoke to piper running in to my room.

"Where Henry" she asked in a worry tone.

"He's at school" siren said lieing to her.

"This early" piper replied.

She was about to go back to bed when siren called her back.

"Piper I need to ask you a question and I need the truth"she siad firmly but genteal "did you tell Henry he's adopted"

Siren's POV  
As I asked piper that question piper started to cry.

" I didn't mean to. We we were arguing I told him I hated him, he wished I wasn't his sister. So I told him he was adopted I'm sorry" she sobed in between every word.

"It's OK honey he'll forgive you" I said trying to convince me more than her.

"He will" she said with hope in her eyes.

Charlotte POV  
I walked in to the canteen and quickly sat next to jasper.

"Hi Charlotte" he said.

"Hey" I replied " have you seen henry"

Jasper's POV  
"Nope" i said popping the p.  
I then looked at Charlotte who looked like there was something wrong.

"What's the matter" I asked.

"I don't know" she said. "I just feel like it's something bad"

"And you think it's something to do with Henry" I asked her.

"Yep" she replied taking a bite out of her apple.

"And this is because you fancy him right" I Said in a mocking tone.

"I don't fancy henry" she said completely lieing. " But l am serious something is happening"

"OK if you want after school we can see if he's with ray" I suggested.

"And If he's not" she said.

"Then we could check his house" I said to ease Charlotte worry.

"Okay jasper" she said with a smile.

Later that day  
Siren's POV  
"Jake you said we should leave it until after school finished until we do something" I said rasing my voice.

"I know" he said. "But if we call the police they won't do anything in till 24 hours.

" Then what are we gonna do" I screamed.

Jake's POV  
" Calm down" I told my wife.

"Calm down! Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down when my son is out there fuck knows where all alone" she screamed.

"He's my son two" I yelled back. " But this is not helping us find him"

"So what are we gonna do" siren asked more calmly.

"Um we could call captain man" I suggested.

"Your a jeneious" my wife said while kissing me.

No one POV  
"Hey ray" jasper and Charlotte said at the same time once they were in the man cave.

"What's wrong" Charlotte asked ray after seeing the look on his face.

"This is" ray replied showing them the video.

*Start of video*  
"Captain man we need your help" said siren. "Our son Henry has run away after finding out he was adopted. Please will you help find him"

"We would call the police but  
It hasn't been 24 hours" said Jake.

"Please find my son" siren said with tears in her eyes as the video finished.

*End of video*

"I am the worst friend ever" the two teen-ager said at the same time.

"Why" ray asked.

"He called me yesterday and I just yelled at him for interrupting my movie" Charlotte said with tears going down her face.

" He also called me" jasper added. "But I yelled at him also.

"If you two want to start blaming people then I'm guilty" ray said.

"What did you do" Charlotte asked.

"I shouted at him telling him he couldn't do anything right. I'm the worst boss ever" ray said.

"We need to stop feeling sorry for our selves and start looking for Henry" Charlotte said with determination.

"Yes your right" said ray. "But where to begin"

"I don't know but this was in junk N stuff post box" jasper said handing the envelope to ray.

"What's in it" Charlotte asked.

"It's Henry's gum and wrist watch" ray said with a sad look on his face. "Wait there's a note" he then said.

"What it say" jasper asked.

"It says thank you Schwoz signed Henry. After ray had finished reading the note the three of them looked at each other.

Schwoz!

This is the end of chapter 8  
I hope you enjoy. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This is chapter 9 of my fanfic  
Henry now knows who his dad is and Rose is now showing her true colours.  
I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

Schwoz POV  
"What" I asked, when I walked into the room. Jasper, Charlotte and Ray where all staring at me.

"What" I asked again.

"What does this mean" Ray said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you Schwoz signed Henry" I said reading the note to myself.

"Oh this is probably because I helped him find his birth mother address. I hope he's OK the last time I saw him he was in a right state"

Ray's POV  
"Can you get us the address" I asked schwoz while trying to ignore my guilt for what I did to the kid. I can't forgive my self If something happens to him.

"Why" Schwoz asked.

"Because he ran away from home" I told him bluntly.

"And he's quite being Kid Danger" Charlotte added.

"Give me a minute then you will have the address of his mother" Schwoz said as he left.

"Arr hury up" I replied.

"Here" Schwoz said giving me a piece of paper.  
"Can I go eat my wirms now"  
"No" I replied.

"Rose" I said as looked over the paper.

Piper's POV  
"Mum" I shouted "where's Henry"

"Ow he's at"

"Jasper's" dad finished before mum could.

"OK" I replied "I'm going out" I said as I left.

Charlotte POV  
5 minutes later me and jasper where up in junk N stuff, waiting for Ray and schwoz to get the Man Van.

"Do you think Henry alright" jasper asked me.

"I don't know he with his birth mother but according to Ray she's Evil" I said making a point.

"Yer I get that but he could be saying that because she's an X" jasper pointed out.

"Maybe your right" I told him but that's when it hit me Henry's birth mother Ray's X.

Piper's POV  
I banged the door to junk N Stuff open to see Charlotte and jasper.

"Hey Piper" jasper said.

"WHERE IS HENRY" I screamed.

" Wo calm down. he's out with Ray getting more junk" just then ray walks in the door.

"Where is Henry" I shouted at him.

"Ow Henry he's at urr" he was hesitanting so I cut him off.  
" Just tell me. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning" I yelled getting pissed off.

"He's with his real mum" ray said.

"Can you get him back" I asked. I'm really worried now mum told me Henry's birth mother wasn't a nice person.

"Um why do you think I can get him back" asked ray.

I sighed. "Because your Captain Man and Henry is Kid Danger" I said waiting for thair reaction.

"How the hell do you know that" ray demanded.

"It doesn't matter how she knows what matters is finding Henry" Jasper's pleaded.

"Fine where leaving" Ray said in a commanding voice. "And your coming with" he said as he pointed at me.

"Just you try and stop me" I said as we left junk N stuff.

Henry's POV  
"Wakey wakey Henry" I hear some one calling as I tried opening my eyes but I can't I'm just so tired. My body akes and my head is frobing.

"Wha" I said while trying to lift my arm up to rub my eyes but failing to do so. Thats when I realise that my wrist and ankels are strapped to the thing I'm laying on.

" Finally your awake" my mum said.

"What where are we and why am I strapped to a table" I asked starting to panick.

"Because I'm going to take your power's then kill you" she said casually as If she was asking someone one if they were alright.

"Why are you doing this" your supposed to be my mother" I yelled.

Rose POV  
Henry was pissing me of so I slapped him round the face his lip to bleed.

"Don't ever yell at me you worthless piece of shit. I'm not your mother and I never will be. I gave birth to you for the power. You are nothing but a parasite" by the time I was finished I slapped him again. Causing blood and tears to fall down his face.

"If you didn't want me then why have me" he said while trying and failing to hold back tears.

"Hu I gave birth to you for the power" I yelled at him as if it was obvious.

Henry's POV  
I gulped as she was yelling at me. She never wanted me. Maybe I am just a waste of space with power's.  
Wait a minute the Only power I have is hypermotillity.

" The only power I have is hypermotillity" I screamed ignoring the pain in my lip and just stood thair laughing.

"What's funny" I asked her.

"I was told that a child conceived from my power's and ray's would create power's this world has never seen. And you think it's only hypermotillity" she said while still laughing.

"I got hypermotillity because of a spider and a snake" I yelled trying to convince myself that what she was saying was just a lie.

"Oh no Henry" a cold shiver ran up my spine as she used my name. "What ever came out of that spider and snake bearly woke one of the powers that lay dormant running through your vains" she said in an evil way.

"Your insane aren't you" I asked my real mu No I asked Rose.

"What gave you that idea" she said smiling. "Shawn start the machine" she yelled.

I'm really scared I need Ray but he doesn't care about me no one does.

Jasper's POV  
"So are we going to Rose house" I asked Ray.

"Nope" he replied not taking his eyes of the road.

"So where are we gowing then" Schwoz asked.

"Where Henry is" ray said with determination in his voice.

"How are we gonna find him" Charlotte asked.

"I'm tracking him" ray said.

"Wait a minute your a grown man tracking a teen boy" Piper stated.

"Henry is like the son I never had and I refuse to loose the only family I have. I will find him even if it kills me" Ray said with tears in his eyes.

That's the end of this chapter.  
I hope you enjoy. Please review it motivates me to write.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 let's save Henry

This is chapter 10 of my fanfic I hope you enjoy.

Rose's POV

Henry screamed as electricity raced through his body.

" His powers are on the verge of waking up" Shawn told me over the brats screaming.

"Good" I replied  
"When they do I'll take his powers then kill him"

"Over my dead body" I heard a familiar voice say.

Ray's POV  
I stopped the van in front of an abandoned building.

"Stay here" I told the others as I got out the van. I heard a blood shattering scream. As soon as I heard that I rushed into the building.

Once I got in thair I saw the beautiful but evil woman who crushed my heart. What I hear her say made me sick.

" Over my dead body" I shouted getting her attention.

Rose's POV  
"It's been a long time Ray" I said waiting to see the expression on his once Hanson face.

"I can't say it's a pleasure now let Henry go!" He demanded.

"Now why would I want to do that" I said sarcastically.

"Because he's your son" ray tried reasoning with me.

"He's nothing but a parasite" I said with no regrets.

"Let him go or I will take you down" he threatened.

" To do that you'll have to go through Shawn" I told him as Shawn walked up to him. The next thing I know Shawn is unconscious on the floor. His love for Henry must be stronger than I thought.

Schwoz POV  
"Where are you going" I asked Henry's annoying sister.

"To save my brother" she yelled as she left the man van.

" Where are you two going" I asked as I saw Charlotte and jasper about to leave.

"Where not letting her go on her own" jasper responded.

"You can come with or you can stay" Charlotte said.  
"Fine I'll come but only for Henry.

Piper's POV  
As I entered the building I scanned the room. I saw ray and a woman arguing.

In the corner I saw Henry strapped to a table. He looked like he was in pain. I ran up to him with the other following me once I reached him I realised he was screaming.

I started to undo the straps with the help of Charlotte and jasper. The weird midget guy is messing around with some computer thing. After we realise Henry and help him of the table I threw my self at him.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I love you your the best brother in the world I love you" I say threw sobs while griping on to Henry shirt as I hugged him.

"I love you to piper" he said returning the hug which Schwoz, Charlotte and jasper had now joined.

Ray POV  
"It's over Rose" I said as I handed her over to the police officer.

"I will be back ray and I'll destroy Henry and you if it's the last thing I do" she yelled.

"Get her out of my sight" I demanded the officer.

Once she was gone I ran over to Henry quickly pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Henry your not useless. Your the best sidekick ever. Your the son I never had" I said with tears. But little did ray know Henry is his real son.

"It's OK ray I forgive you" Henry said with tears in his eyes as he hugged me.

Siren's POV  
Me and Jake were sitting on the sofa when the front door opened to reveal piper and Henry. The moment I saw Henry I stood up and walked to the door. Henry then walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"No Henry I'm sorry" I said as I hugged him back.

"I'm also sorry" Jake said.  
At that moment Henry stopped hugging me then went to hug Jake

"Your the best son ever Henry" Jake said. At that moment me and piper joined in on the hug.

*At prison*  
No one's POV

Rose sat at a table waiting for a visitor she was told she had. After a couple of minutes waiting a man sat in front of her.

"What do you want" she yelled.

"I wanted to thank you" he said grimly.

"For what" she said threw gritted teeth.

"For what you did to that sweet boy that happens to be your son" he replied in a smug voice.

"It didn't work I have none of his powers" she said with a pissed off face.

"This wasn't about his powers" he said with a sinister smile as he got up and left leaving rose pissed of and confused.

No one's POV  
Later that night Henry was laying in bed. Thinking of every thing that's happened over the last two days. All of a sudden thair was a nock on his bedroom window.

The boy yearned as he made his way towards his window to see what it was. He smiled when he saw his crush on the other side of the window.

"Hey Charlotte" the boy said as he opened the window.

"Hi" she answered

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here" Henry asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Charlotte said.

"About what" he asked.

"About rose" she stated.

"Oh" was the reply Charlotte got.

"Ray said Rose was his X and she is your real mum so"

"Your wondering if Ray is my dad" Henry said cutting her off.

"Well is he" she asked.

"Yes" he replied with a single word.

"Have you told him" Charlotte demanded.

"No and I'm not going to" Henry said.

"Why not" she screeched.

" Because I'm a screw up and he doesn't to know his only child is a failure. The boy said sounding confident.

"Your not a screw up Henry and Ray has the right to know" she told him.

"Maybe one day" he lied.

As he finished that sentence his lips ended up touching hers. Charlotte closed her eyes and returned the kiss. But unnoticed by Charlotte Henry's eyes have turned black. No pupils or a coloured iris just two black spheres where his eyes should have been.

THE END

This is the last chapter of my fanfic I hoped you enjoyed  
Pleas review if I should do a sequal.


End file.
